warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sun Trail/Cliffnotes
These notes are brief, noting major and minor events in The Sun Trail that will be of consequence later. They are intended to be used as a reference for those looking for specific events for re-reading and the book discussions. *Half Moon is watching several cats fight over an eagle carcass. **A gray-and-white elder grabs it and gives it to Misty Water, who refuses to eat. *Lion's Roar comes up to Half Moon and tells her that something must be done about the starving cats. *Half Moon protests that Jay's Wing had promised the mountains were their home. *Half Moon receives a sign in the form of a brilliant light and realizes that only some of the cats need to leave the mountains. *Gray Wing and Clear Sky are out hunting. **They catch a hawk and bring it back to the cave. **Bright Stream compliments Clear Sky on the catch and Silver Frost comments that they will be mates and nudges Gray Wing toward Turtle Tail. *Shaded Moss and Stoneteller call a meeting to announce that Stoneteller had a sign and that those who choose to go can leave with Shaded Moss. *Gray Wing and flamestar go out hunting. **They discuss Stoneteller's dream and leaving the mountains. **They catch a snow hare. *Fluttershy dies of starvation. ** refuses to bury fluttershy while her body is still warm *Eventually, her and her remaining kits bury Fluttershy *Clear Sky tries to convince his hoe to come with him on the journey. *Dewy Leaf argues with flamestar *The traveling cats leave the cave on the path of the rising sun. *The remaining adult cats go out hunting. **Gray Wing catches a young hawk. **Dewy Leaf and Twisted Branch catch a snow hare. *Jagged Peak goes on a hunting lesson with Gray Wing. **A hawk almost carries Jagged Peak off. **He manages to kill a snow hare. *Jagged Peak goes missing the next morning. **Misty Water and Gray wing attempt to track him and find that he is trying to follow the journeying cats. **It is decided that Gray Wing will go find Jagged Peak and join the traveling cats. *Gray Wing is prevented from finding Jagged Peak because of a blizzard. *When he is able to leave, Gray Wing is given advice by the elders. *Gray Wing and Quiet Rain search for Jagged Peak until they come across a thinly iced waterfall and Quiet Rain tells Gray Wing she cannot go any farther. **Gray Wing runs across the ice and it breaks after he crosses. *After losing Jagged Peaks scent for a little while, Gray Wing finds him being attacked by an eagle. **They drive the eagle away, although Gray Wing is injured, and Gray Wing comforts Jagged Peak. *Gray Wing and Jagged Peak continue to follow the traveling cats **After climbing a sheer cliff face, they are forced to shelter from a blizzard. *Gray Wing falls into a stream **Jagged Peak saves him with a stick *Jagged Peak leads the two of them on the scent trail of the other cats. **They soon tire and find shelter for the night *Gray Wing dreams that he is in the cave with the other cats, and when he wakes up, he can still hear their voices **He discovers that the traveling cats are very close and he and Jagged Peak run to meet them. ** The others greet them warmly. *The cats continue their journey **Gray Wing and Turtle Tail walk together in the back. *Clear Sky tells Gray Wing that Bright Stream is expecting kits. *The cats walk in pairs across a scree. **Jagged Peak spots eagles coming towards them. ** Gray Wing rescues Dappled Pelt from slipping. *Clear Sky makes a plan to catch one of the four eagles since they are trapped. **Gray Wing, Bright Stream, Turtle Tail, and Cloud Spots lead three of the eagles away, while the others kill the fourth eagle. **Bright Stream is caught by one of the eagles when she is trying to save Gray Wing. *Gray Wing attempts to save Bright Stream, but Turtle Tail and Cloud Spots stop him. **Clear Sky listens to Gray Wing explain what happened *The cats cross a river via some stepping stones. **Quick Water falls in and Falling Feather saves her. *The cats decide to settle down for the night in a thicket of bushes. **Jagged Peak and Moon Shadow catch some prey. *The cats run into a herd of sheep. **Gray Wing races across the field and catches a rabbit. **No one can eat very much, as they are all full from the night before. *The traveling cats continue along the riverbank. *The cats smell a acrid scent and hear rumbling. **Clear Sky and Gray Wing go ahead to check it out and discover a Thunderpath. **The two brothers investigate and help the other cats cross. *They continue through the forest, and Clear Sky and Tall Shadow jump into a high oak to see how far the trees go on. **They say the trees end not too far away, but won't say what is beyond them. *Shattered Ice scents a dog, and the dog chases after them until a Twoleg comes and retrieves it. **It begins to rain when the cats start traveling away from the trail where the dog had chased them. *They come across a Twolegplace, and Shaded Moss tells the others they have to find shelter. *The traveling cats travel alongside the Thunderpath to the Twolegplace. **They settle down for the night in an abandoned monster den. *Gray Wing takes first watch with Rainswept Flower. **A monster comes close to the sleeping cats, but it doesn't find them. **Hawk Swoop and Jackdaw's Cry take second watch. *Moon Shadow goes out hunting. **Moon Shadow gets into a fight with some kittypets and the other cats save him. **The cats decide to leave the Twolegplace. *They all hunt in the open away from the Twolegplace. **Gray Wing fails to catch anything. *They have cross a marsh before finding a barn with plenty of mice to shelter in. **Rainswept Flower wonders if the barn is their new home. Category:Dawn of the Clans Arc Category:Cliffnotes Category:The Sun Trail